Jack and Lemonade
by Murkay
Summary: Dennis is back, but Jack wonder's why?
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the corridors of 30 Rock, Liz retrieves her cell phone from her back pocket to ignore the text message she has just received. This is the forth message she has disregarded this morning and pops the phone back into her pocket. With her free hand she taps on Jenna's dressing room door to wait to hear Jenna shout for her to enter.

'Hey Liz'

'Hey Jenna, you got a second?'

'Sure, what's up?'

Liz takes a seat on the arm of the couch and rolls her script notes nervously while she waits for Jenna to tear herself away from her mirror to focus on their conversation.

'Jenna, do you think it's possible for men and women, to be just friends?'

'Is this about you and Jack? Finally?'

'No, no, I'm talking about Dennis, so do you think it's possible?

'Wait, Dennis is back in your life, since when?'

'Well, we have been meeting up recently, you know, having some social meetings'

'Please Liz, from the beginning, how did this happen?'

'It was a few months back, well; if you really want to know it was not long after I got back from my trip to St Esclavage. You know when I was still rocking some serious tan; Jack even commented that I was a nice shade of Grey Suede, anyway. '

'You slept with Dennis, just so you could show off your tan lines?'

'I knew you would understand Jenna' to which Liz lets out a sigh of relief.

Jenna is shaking her head and doesn't even waster her breath to rationalise with Liz.

'Ok, so hear me out. Dennis has been texting me recently and he wants to meet up again? I know he doesn't want anymore funny business and I believe him when he says he wants us to be friends?'

Liz leans in to provide additional information to which Jenna thinks she is getting the scoop on something new.

'But with our sexual past, won't it just be awkward?'

Jenna rolls her eyes at Liz and offers her reluctant advice.

'Well, for me, I know that I can never be friends with a man, especially one you have slept with, because every time you are with him and as much as you would like to consider him as just a friend, somewhere in the back of your mind there is always the thought of, does he still like me? What would our children look like and before you know it you're imagining yourself writing your first name with his last name with the calligraphy set that you bought for just exactly that purpose'

'That's not true Jenna'

Jenna shoots Liz a sceptical look before her closing statement.

'Bottom line, men and women can never be friends – unless their gay'

'The first guy I ever slept with was gay; I thought it would be less intimidating, you know get my confidence before I slept with a real man? '

Jenna places her arm on Liz's shoulder

'Oh Liz'

XX

Stealing a doughnut from the grasp of one of Jenna's gays on the way out, Liz's cell phone begins to ring once more. Squeezing it from the pocket she can see it's a call from Jack and quickly digests the doughnut before taking the call.

'Lemon'

'Hey Jack'

'Have you read page 6?'

'No, why what does it say?'

'You don't know? Why that's a surprise Lemon because I would have thought that, your ever efficient assistant would have informed you before now, that some whack journalist/hippy blogger has been writing about you. They make the ridiculous claim that you're not signing on for the next year at TGS! They also used that picture of you from last year's rap party, you know the one where you are attempting a one sided dance off with Kathy Geiss, who is clearly winning. That woman is just constantly winning.'

Jack starts to laugh out loud as he holds the paper in his hands whilst he reads the quote out for Liz to hear.

'My contract with TGS is coming to an end in May and these jagweeds are just holding me back from for filling my awesomeness'

'They printed that part?'

'Hold on, you said that?'

Liz can hear Jack's sudden change in mood.

'I didn't think anyone was listening to me Jack?'

'So what they printed is true? You're not staying on for the next season? You're telling me this now, while I'm on vacation? Lemon, if I have to come back to rummage around New York for a new head writer?'

'No Jack, you don't need to come back, there is plenty of time before we have to interview for the position'

Liz waits to hear Jack's response at the end of the line.

'Jack? Jack? Hello?'

Liz holds the phone out to check the signal and realises that the call has ended as Jack has hung up on her.

XX

Despite Jack's intensions of coming back from his vacation early in order to sort out his Lemon problem he decided to let Liz experience life without him for a while. After all, what did he matter to Liz, he like everyone else found out about her wishes to leave the show in the pages of a New York rag. The whole experience was still leaving Jack a little mad.'

A fast paced Jack enters the corridor of his office and is greeted by an enthusiastic Jonathan who is pleased to see his boss return to work.

'Did you enjoy your vacation Mr Donaghy?'

'Yes Jonathan, thank you. Listen will you have'

'Mr Donaghy, I know it's your first day back and I know how much you dislike unscheduled appointments'

'Get to it Jonathan'

'Dennis Duffy is in your office Sir'

Jack leans in to hover over Jonathan's desk

'You're lucky I am still on a vacation high'

Jack stands up straight to fix his tie and enters his office with confidence. Holding out his hand, the two shake like old friends.

'Dennis, what do I owe the pleasure?'

Before Dennis can answer Jack holds up his index finger to silence him.

'Let me guess, Lemon problems, God knows we ALL have them'

'Yeh, it's about Liz. Jack I wont to stand by her, you know do the right thing now that she has made her decision'

'Ah yes, her decision, well truth be told, I'm still a little mad at her about the whole thing'

'Oh, no, no Jack, you can't be, I need you on this with me! I need you to convince her that I will support her throughout the whole thing.'

Jack was starting to get agitated with Dennis. Had Liz discussed her leaving the show with Dennis before she discussed it with him? Of all the years they had been friends; Jack couldn't help but feel a little hurt that she had turned to her idiot ex boyfriend.

'I know you only think of me as a man with a great jaw line who is an equal match to you sexually but Jack; things with 'My Band' are really starting to kick off. I'm promoting 'My Band' on the Today Show tomorrow'

'The Today Show, wow your right Dennis, I only ever thought you were capable of handsomeness'

'Look out for me, I've had T – shirts made; I will be outside on the street while the tourists hold up signs to support those dumb celebrities while Matt Lauer interviews them.'

'I'll be sure to spot you in amongst the crowd, my very own Where's Waldo'.

'The reason I am here Jack is I want to try and make it up to Liz. Be there when she needs me most.'

'You want Lemon back?'

'No, I just want to be part of her life whist she goes through this'

Jack was having trouble piecing together the reason why Dennis was in his office. What Jack did conclude was that Dennis wanted to be a friend to Liz and he wished to financially support her until she would find another job. Truth is, Jack hadn't had the chance to discuss with Liz her reasons for leaving the show and what other projects she might have planned?' But why was this having such a big effect on Dennis? In the past Liz had helped Dennis through all of his bad business decisions and was this him returning Liz's kind gesture?

Jack, you're the only person I know that can...handle Elizabeth. She listens to you.'

'Okay Dennis, I'll help you out.'

Jack thinks to himself what better way to get back at Liz, then to have Dennis come back into her lif.

'Listen what, I have dinner reservations tonight at Plunder with Avery and I'll book two extra seats for you and Lemon.'

Dennis expresses a big grin and shakes Jack's hand once more before leaving. He can hear Jack shout to him just as he passes Jonathan's desk.

'Hey Dennis, be sure to wear a tie'.

XX

Liz is at the pin board of her office rearranging the sketches so that they are in order for the show. She can hear the writers outside talking to Jack about his vacation. She is quick to scuttle behind her desk and takes her seat behind her laptop just in time for Jack entering. Jack enters and immediately closes the door behind him.

'Now Lemon, I know we are not talking at the moment'

'Were not talking?'

'Yes, I'm still not talking to you about the Page 6 issue. So I thought that we could talk about us not talking to each other over dinner tonight at Plunder?'

'Do you think they have taken on my suggestion about the microwave doughnut?'

'They didn't do it the first time you suggested it or any other time after that!'

'Sure, I'll have dinner with you Jack. This will give us a chance to really talk about some things.'

Jack is quick to interrupt Liz as he can feel one of her long winded conversations coming on.

'Save it for dinner Lemon'

XX


	2. Chapter 2

Liz is sitting in the back of a Yellow cab and is making her way to meet Jack for dinner at Plunder. It's only April and she is perspiring like a fat kid as she is moves from side to side with the speed of the cab to which it whooshes through the streets of the Upper East Side. It's a combination of the cab driver, driving like a lunatic and the heat from the hot spring evening that is making her feel nauseous. Taking a tissue from her purse she wipes her brow then the back of her knees which are sticking to the leather seats. Coming to a halt the cab driver announces that he has reached their destination. Poking her arms through the window, she pays the driver and exits the car. On exiting the car she looks up to see Jack and Avery waiting at the entrance for her.

'Lemon, what are you wearing?'

Liz's initial reaction is to avoid Jack's disgust at her wardrobe choice.

'Hey Jack, Avery, I didn't know you would be joining us?'

'Lemon, you're dressed like Roseanne Barr. Is that a tent you are wearing?'

Liz looks down at her outfit. Yes she was dressed in a rather unflattering dress that didn't have a waste line or shape and suddenly realised that yes it perhaps did look like she was wearing a tent.

'You don't like what I am wearing Jack? You know, you are always doing this, commenting on my clothes, saying how mannish they are and the one time I wear a dress.'

'Lemon, I just want you to look like a woman'

Avery can feel the tension in the air and breaks the ice by suggesting that they go inside. Avery takes a hold of the door and lets the two continue with their bickering as they make their way inside. As Liz makes her way through the tight isles between the tables she can see Dennis who is sitting waiting patiently. Liz is quick to turn round and face Jack and grinds her teeth while she confronts him about their surprise dinner guest.

'Why is Dennis here Jack?'

'I invited him to join us'

Jack pushes Liz towards the table despite her heels dragging. Dennis is standing up to greet them and pulls out a chair for Liz. Liz is reluctant to sit, so Jack takes a hold of her elbow to initiate her to be seated. Liz is showing signs that she is uncomfortable with the situation and pushes Dennis away and urges him to stop making a fuss of her. Once Liz is settled she decides to acknowledge Dennis.

'Dennis, I didn't know you where joining us?'

'I wanted to see you dummy and since you have been ignoring all my calls, I knew the one person I could count on getting me a meeting with you was my buddy Jack'

Dennis leans over to pat Jack on the back for making this dinner happen to which Jack responds with a self- deprecating look.

'Yes, well, why don't we get a round of drinks to celebrate this little reunion?'

Jack waves his arm to signal to the waiter that they are ready for drinks. Jack takes the initiative to order for the group.

'For Dennis a Jack Daniels (Jack knows that Dennis has yet to discover the taste of real whisky) Avery a straight vodka, the usual scotch for myself and Lemon will have a white wine with a splash of Sprite and plenty of ice, thank you.'

The waiter is impressed with Jacks talents but before he has finished memorising the order, Liz is quick to make an amendment.

'You know what; I'm just going to have a Sprite'

The waiter looks over at Jack to which he nods his head to confirm that Liz is allowed to have her soft drink instead of her usual drink of choice. In his many years of knowing Liz, he always prided himself with being able to order for her. With their love of discovering new restaurants together over the years he had become well informed of her eating habits, what her likes and few dislikes where and for him to get it wrong, he was a little throne.

'Lemon, you're not drinking?'

'Nope'

Dennis is sat looking a little puzzled at Jack.

'You know she can't drink Jack?'

'I know she can't handle her drink'

Jack is fixed on Liz and doesn't take his eyes off her.

'Jack, I know you come from a generation when your mother drank through all of her pregnancies, but this is the 21st century, we have science and stuff now and those nerds say it's not good for the baby'

Liz can see the shock in Jack's face and breaks the silence with an over exaggerated outburst.

'Yup, surprise, I'm pregnant'

Avery is the first to congratulate Liz with a big hug, swaying back and forth; Liz is locked in an embrace to which Avery lets go only to plant a kiss on her cheek. Once Liz is free from Avery's grasp, Liz looks over at Jack to see that he has still yet to say anything.

'Oh my God, when are you due?'

Liz is now avoiding eye contact when she informs Avery that the baby is due at the end of the summer.

'Oh Jack, a summer baby, wont that be lovely?'

Avery rests her hands on Jacks as she looks over to wait for him to offer his congratulations too. The waiter has arrived just in time to save Jack and he is quick to retrieve his drink from the tray and knocks it back in one. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Jack excuses himself to say that he has to take a call. Avery and Liz both know that his cell did not ring.

'Liz, why don't you go outside for some fresh air, you look a little flushed'

Liz fishes the ice cubes out of her drink and cools her cheeks with them before agreeing to go outside. Avery can see that Jack has taken the news poorly and despite her reservations about Jack's relationship with Liz she understands that his ego has been dented since he wasn't the first to know about her pregnancy.

XX

Jack is leaning on the wall outside the restaurant and plucks a cigar from his inside pocket. Taking a deep breath in, to inhale the tar enriched cancer stick, he slowly exhales the smoke out and up into the spring evening sky. Liz exits the entrance and holds onto both sides of the door to brave the one step down onto the sidewalk. As Jack watches a wobbly Lemon, he wonders why he didn't notice her pregnancy before now. Jack reaches out his hand to help her down the step to which she gladly accepts his assistance. The air is filled with silence as they stand facing each other Jack unwillingly makes the first move.

'Congratulations Lemon'

Popping the cigar back between his full lips, he takes another deep inhale.

'Thank you Jack, that means a lot to me'

Jack takes his time exhaling the smoke once more; the cigar is a nice distraction and helps deflect the awkward pauses between them. Liz reaches out to take the cigar from Jack's hand to wave the smoke away from their faces and stubs it out on the sidewalk.

'Jack, I don't want you smoking near the baby'

'I'm surprised that you want me to do have anything to do with the baby?'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'When were you going to tell me Lemon? At what point, when you had your pigeon toed feet pointing outwards on the hospital bed, ready to deliver Dennis Duffy's baby? When Lemon?'

'I'm telling you now'

'No, you're not, because correct me if I am wrong but didn't Dennis Duffy, just tell me? Me, Lemon, me!'

XX

Meanwhile Dennis and Avery are swirling their ice around their empty glasses as they wait for Jack and Liz to return. They can see a flustered waiter approach their table; it doesn't look like he is there to take their order.

'I'm sorry to interrupt but the couple you are with, they are outside arguing and if you don't get them to come back inside and calm down, then I am going to have to ask you all to leave?'

Avery looks at Dennis and they immediately get out of their seats, to which the waiter is grateful. Ushering them to the front door the waiter continues informing what happened outside.

'We tried to get them to lower their voices, but her husband went ballistic and through one of the waiter up against the wall. His wife was shouting for him to let him go and that's when I came back inside.'

Avery pulls on the lapels of the waiter's waistcoat and pushes his face into hers.

'What makes you think they are husband and wife?'

The waiter nervously answers a fiery Avery.

'They're not? '

XX


	3. Chapter 3

On exiting the restaurant Avery can see that Jack has a strong hold on the waiter and Liz is still wrestling with Jack to let him go.

"What the HELL is going on here?"

The screeching of Avery's voice brings everything to a standstill. Jack releases his grasp from the waiter as if he had been snapped out of a hallucination and straightens the waiters tie to then apologise for his behaviour. Avery is quick to take her cell phone from her purse and makes a call for the driver to collect her immediately. It only takes a second before the car turns the corner and arrives at the entrance.

"Are you coming or not?"

Avery is holding the door open whilst she waits for a reply from a confused Liz.

"Get in the car Lemon"

Avery waits for Liz to be seated in the car and slams the door to then enter at the other side not before going black in the eyes as she looks at Jack.

Dennis walks towards Jack to pat him on the back and invites him to come back inside to finish off their drinks.

XX

Jack is sat slumped over his drink as he stares at the bottom of his glass whilst Dennis encourages the waiter to keep the drinks coming.

"Jack, what happened back there?"

"I lost it"

"Yeh, you lost it, you lost it big time"

As Dennis sits looking at a defeated Jack he questions why Jack lost it so badly.

"Come on, your Jack Donaghy, you lost it over something a waiter said? What did that guy say to you to make you see red like that? It must have been something pretty bad right?"

"He didn't say anything"

Jack is eager to change the subject and is withdrawn from Dennis's questioning. At that moment the waiter arrives with their drinks and Dennis sits back to let the waiter place them down on the table.

"Why do you drink that crap Dennis when you can have the real thing?"

Dennis lifts up his glass to inhale the sweet smell of his Jack Daniels and Lemonade.

"I'm glad you asked me that Jack"

"You're glad I asked you, why you like to drink Jack Daniels instead of a fine Scotch?"

"I have been meaning to tell you for some time now"

"You've lost me Dennis"

"You know why I drink this? It's because for me it is the greatest drink."

Dennis swirls the drink in his hand and examines the glass before explaining himself to Jack.

"You see, there is the perfect balance between the strong flavour of Jack and the bitterness of Lemon. You would think that they would fight against each other, don't get me wrong they do, that's because they have contrasting elements but when you wait and let those elements mix together, it works, you know, like it was meant to be."

"Jack and Lemon, they're meant to be huh?"

Dennis leans over to match Jack's eye level and as much as it pains him to say it.

"You know I'm right Jack"

XX


End file.
